Park of St. Mystere
The''' Park of St. Mystere''' is a location in Professor Layton and the Curious Village. This park was a gift given to Flora by her father Baron Reinhold before his passing. Plot Pre-Game Before Curious Village, the park was a gift from the baron to his daughter Flora to cheer her up about Lady Dahlia. Sadly, it failed to make her happy, so people stopped going there. This place is run by Sylvain, who closed the park down when it failed to attract visitors. ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' When Professor Layton and Luke wonder about the theme park, they ask Rodney about it, as he manages the town hall. Rodney tells Layton and Luke about Sylvain, the park manager, directing them to go to him. Eventually, they find Sylvain in the sewers of St. Mystere. He, after Layton helps him with some problems that have recently been brought up, goes and unlocks the gate to the park. Upon entering the park, Layton finds a poster of a young smiling girl with a Ferris Wheel in the background. The two look around the park, and pay particular attention to the Ferris Wheel. Hidden in and around the wheel are several hint coins and a puzzle,Ferris Wheel Riddle. Other than that, nothing about the wheel seems particularly interesting until the player visit it a second time. Layton and Luke have a short conversation about how the professor's instinct has failed them. Layton and Luke are walking away from the wheel when they hear a series of groaning noises. They turn around to see the wheel somehow breaking off of its supports, and it begins to roll towards the two. Our heroes start running around the park, being chased by the wheel. They come to the locked shack bordering the river. The wheel comes closer to crushing them when Layton snatches Luke and pulls them both to safety, saving their lives. However, the Ferris wheel crushes the locked shack, then goes careering into the air, splashing into the lake, its final resting place. The pair watch in dazed shock as little water drops fall. Meanwhile, Don Paolo is pulled into view, seen by only the player, muttering to himself, pressing a switch, and walking away. You proceed to explore the shack which leads to the sewers, more hint coins, a couple of puzzles, and a key shaped like the tower. When the player looks at the screens for the shack path and waterside shack areas, the ferris wheel can be seen in the water. Layout Park Path Fork The entrance to the abandoned park. There is a sign detailing the attractions of the park in this area. There is trash all over the place along with rocks and grass covering the small dirt paths. Shack Path The path that leads to the locked shack near the lake. There is another shack on this road, but it has almost completely collapsed. Waterside Shack A shack that is near a very dirty lake on the north side of St. Mystere. There is some secret to this old shack, but none know what its purpose really is. Abandoned Tent A small abandoned circus tent that is destroyed when the Ferris Wheel begins its assault. Ferris Wheel This area is where the Ferris Wheel is. It is all old and destroyed, so much so it could never work safely again. After a close inspection, the giant wheel chases Layton and Luke around the park, and eventually hits the waterside shack, destroying it. Under the Shack Under the shack are some old rocky hallways. This dark, damp, and cramped hall has a puzzle that when solved, will lead the player down the right path. Underground Path Along the path, is another small underground corridor. This room leads into the next secret chamber. Underground Area The deepest area of the old abandoned park, the underground area is filled with old treasures from the old times of St. Mystere. One item found is an odd key that seems made to replicate the tower of St. Mystere... de:Riesenrad Category:Locations Category:Curious Village Locations